The Most Important Meal of the Day
by Mistress Euclid
Summary: A sequel to "A Moth to a Flame" from Sonny's POV. Will and Sonny have gotten together, but Will's not out to Sami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Lives; no profit made.

This is a sequel to the story _A Moth to a Flame_, during which Will and Sonny fall in love. However, Will never does come out to Sami in that story, nor do we ever get Sonny's POV of the Will/Sonny love affair once it starts. So, this story will be from Sonny's POV, despite it being about Will coming out to Sami.

* * *

><p>Sonny Kiriakas's eyes fluttered open, and he inhaled the familiar smells of Will Horton's apartment. He was comfortable in bed, reaching over to the other side, only to find it empty. Then, he heard the shower turn on. He smiled to himself, and leapt from the bed.<p>

Naked, he walked into the bathroom, and he smiled when he saw Will's silhouette in the glass enclosed shower. Sonny quickly brushed his teeth, then turned to his boyfriend.

"May I join you?" he said loudly.

Will turned. "Uh, yeah," he said loudly and Sonny stepped into the shower.

Will kissed him, pulling Sonny under the water.

"I'm glad you brushed your teeth. It's more pleasant to kiss you that way," breathed Will.

Sonny laughed. At this point, he was spending as many nights a week at Will's apartment as he was at his family home. Neither of them had ever been in such a serious relationship, but Sonny was loving how comfortable they were becoming together.

That didn't mean that the attraction was wearing off. Sonny ran his hands over Will's chest, tweaking his nipples with his thumbs. He looked down at their erections, and he sighed with pleasure.

Sonny grabbed Will's cock and started to massage him. Will grinned, and Sonny soon felt Will's strong hand stroking him off.

"Mmmm…" he grunted.

"You like that?" asked Will.

Sonny nodded, and he stroked Will harder. It was almost like a race when they were like this. The winner would make the other one come first. In this case, Will won when Sonny shuddered and came, kissing Will's neck.

Sonny quickly regained his composure and stroked Will until he too came, moaning and hugging Sonny close to him.

After Will recovered, they showered in earnest. It was Saturday, so they didn't have classes. They had a few things to check on for the coffee house, which was scheduled to open in a month, but for the most part, their day was open.

A supplier had wanted to send Sonny some coffee samples, and so Sonny had told the company to send them to Will's apartment, so they could try them using Will's fancy espresso machine. They hurried, because they expected the delivery guy to show up at any moment.

They both pulled on sweats and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Will decided to make waffles, and Sonny got the espresso machine ready for when the samples arrived.

Finally the door buzzed.

"Perfect timing," said Will.

"I'll get it," said Sonny, grabbing his hoodie and dashing to the door. He didn't bother zipping it up when he opened the door.

He realized immediately it wasn't the FedEx delivery person. It was an attractive, 30-something blond that Sonny recognized as Will's mother. And she was carrying a FedEx package.

She squinted at him. "Sonny? That's your name, right?"

"Mrs. Hernandez? Is that the package for Will?" sputtered Sonny, realizing that it was 8:30am on a Saturday, and he and Will were only half dressed.

And, most importantly, Will wasn't out to his mother yet.

"I said that I was Samantha Horton," said Mrs. Hernandez, "so the man let me sign for it. You can call me, Sami by the way."

Without an invitation, Will's mother strode into the room.

"You haven't been Sami Horton in quite a few years, Mom," snapped Will.

Sami gave the package to Sonny, looking him up and down. Then, she looked at Will. "Are you making breakfast? I love your waffles," she said, heading straight into the kitchen area.

"I didn't say you could come in," said Will.

Sami shook her head. "Come on. You guys have all day to work on coffee house stuff. It's not right for guys your age to be working this early on Saturday. You should be sleeping in. "

Sonny bit his lip to keep from laughing. Had Will's mother not realized that she'd interrupted a romantic breakfast? Sami turned to Sonny.

"May I speak with my son, alone?"

Sonny nodded. "I'll just go get properly dressed."

Will strode over to him, and he placed a hand on Sonny's arm. "You don't have to do as she says."

Sonny sighed, and he gave Will a look that he hoped said _Dude, please tell come out to your mom, now_, but he replied something more circumspect.

"No, you need to talk to your mom," he whispered and then headed into the bedroom.

Sonny shut the door gently, but he quickly grabbed his clothes, and then returned to the door. He knew he should give Will and his mom privacy, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and put his ear to the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny felt bad about listening, but on the other hand, he was worried about Will. Unless his mother was really dense, she was about to figure out her beloved firstborn son was gay, and not just gay in the abstract.

When Sonny had come out to his parents, there was no boyfriend involved. Sure, Sonny had had crushes and later became involved with his teacher, but his parents had never known that. For them, Sonny's gayness was an idea - not something they had to think about him _doing_.

Mrs. Hernandez had just found a half naked young man in her son's one bedroom apartment.

Sonny heard Will sigh through the door.

"Mom," he said, "now is really not the time…"

"I've missed you. I don't know how to reach out to you. My mother said you've been going through stuff, but you seem fine…" Sami's voice trailed off.

There was a pause, and then Will's voice. "Sonny," he said loudly, "Are you finished getting dressed?"

Sonny took a deep breath. "Yeah," he said, as he opened the door and strode into the living room, his head held high.

Sami looked at him strangely, then she looked at Will. "This is a one bedroom, right?"

Will smiled, then bit his lip, as though he was trying not to smile.

"I should really go," said Sonny.

Will shook his head. "No, no, no, you shouldn't," he said through what Sonny realized was nervous laughter.

Sonny sighed. _Damn, I'm going to have to stay. At least until Will calms down. _

Sonny went and stood by Will's side, and then placed a hand on his arm.

"You need to tell her," said Sonny gently.

Will locked eyes with him, and he swallowed.

"Half the town knows," said Sonny. "She needs to hear it from you."

"Know what?" said Sami.

Will finally took a deep long breath and looked at his mother. "I'm gay. Sonny's my boyfriend. It's not a phase."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Sami looked at Will, and then she glared at Sonny.

Sonny took a deep breath, and he decided to summon Zen Sonny, though it was hard beneath the withering stare. "Mrs. Hernandez…Sami, I know this is a shock…"

Will rolled his eyes. "I don't know why it should be. It was so obvious people who were paying attention could tell from space." Will stepped forward. "Grandma Marlena…Gabi…Chad…Abigail…Sonny's parents, they all figured out what was going on with me before I even accepted it. But you didn't. No, you were all about yourself so you couldn't see what I was going through…"

Sami stared at Will. "_Was_ going through?" She stuttered the question.

Will moved even closer to Sonny and put his arm around Sonny's waist. "I've accepted who I am - what I am. It was really hard for awhile, but now I couldn't be happier. I feel loved and accepted for who I am for the first time ever. And more importantly, I love Sonny."

Sonny's whole body felt warm. Will's coming out process had been hard on both of them, but it had been worth it. Sonny basked in Will's affection.

"Will," said Sonny carefully, "I'm sure once your mom gets over the shock, she'll accept you. And us. But you two really need to talk alone."

Sami was still silent, but Will nodded. Sonny went to the closet and got his jacket and headed out the front door. Will came to him there, and he grabbed his hand. "I'll see you later, right?"

Sonny nodded. "Of course," he said.

To Sonny's surprise, Will leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then, he whispered in Sonny's ear, "I love you."

Sonny's heart constricted. He wanted to stay and support Will, but his head told him that was wrong. Will and his mom needed to talk alone. Sonny whispered in Will's ear, "I love you, and I'll always be there for you. Good luck."

With that, Sonny headed out the door. He knew it would be good for Will in the long run, but he still worried about his boyfriend in the short term.


	3. Chapter 3

Will swallowed as he looked at his mother. As angry and detached as he had been, he was still nervous about her reaction. He steeled himself for rejection. But he was also feeling something else. He had not liked the tone with which she had spoken to Sonny or the look she had given him. He was angry.

Sami's started breathing deeply. "You were in love with Gabi. You said so," she said accusingly.

Will stared her down. "I owe her an apology. I was in denial. I confused friendship - really deep, beautiful friendship - for love. But it was never right. She knew it. That's why she broke up with me."

Sami approached him, but she stopped short of being close enough to touch him. "Maybe you're confusing the friendship you feel for Sonny for love…he's been supportive of you…"

"More supportive than you could ever know," finished Will. "I don't think I could have made it through this without him. He and Grandma Marlena were the only two people who saw what was going on…"

Sami smirked. "So that's what my mother was talking about? She thought you were gay? So she used that to prove I'm a bad mother…"

Will strode over to the kitchen, and he began straightening up, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. "She didn't think. She knew. She's known for awhile."

"But…but…you've always like girls," stammered Sami.

"As friends," replied Will.

"Maybe you just saw how confident Sonny was and you're confused…did he do something to you? Did he push you?"

Will stopped his tidying, and he gave Sami such a death stare that she was silenced. "He didn't push me anywhere. He just helped me as I figured out who I was. He was an amazing friend to me. Then, we fell in love."

Sami swallowed. "Will, you realize that people can be very closed minded about this? Maybe Gabi wasn't right for you, but…"

Will sighed. "I think you should go. If you're not willing to listen or respect who I am, you should leave."

Sami said nothing. Will stepped forward.

"And another thing," said Will, "I expect you to show Sonny the same respect you showed Gabi. He deserves no less."

Sami folded her arms. "Will, think about this…"

"Oh, you think I haven't?" he snapped, "You think I haven't thought about it for years? You think I don't realize I'll never have a so-called normal life? I've thought about it. And being who I am is better than living a lie, even if it means losing people who don't understand."

"Will…" she said. "I don't accept this. You're just reacting to…"

Will strode to the door and opened it. "Leave now," he said.

His mother strode to the door. "We're not done here. We can work this out. We can fix this…" When she crossed the threshold, she looked outright irritated with him.

"There's nothing to fix," said Will coldly, and he slammed the door.

Then he ran to his room and grabbed his phone. He texted, "Please come back," to Sonny before collapsing on the bed. He curled into a ball, and he realized he was shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny used his key to get back into Will's apartment. He didn't find Will in the living room, so he went to the bedroom and saw Will curled up in a ball on the bed.

"That tough, huh?" said Sonny.

Will shook his head. "It could have been worse, but she didn't get it. Made it all about herself…just like I predicted."

Sonny walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He leaned down and he took off his shoes. "Did she yell? Scream?"

Will sighed. "She said 'we can fix this'."

Sonny took a deep breath, and he leaned over and ran his hand through Will's hair affectionately. "That could be worse than yelling."

Will turned over and he pulled Sonny into his arms. "I just hate that she doesn't listen, you know. I mean, it's been obvious to everyone for months…and she came in here…we're half naked and eating breakfast and she still couldn't figure it out."

Sonny laughed softly, grinning mischievously. "I know it's not funny…sorry."

Will smiled, and he caressed Sonny's cheek. "No, it's a little funny. She's very predictable."

Sonny pushed Will onto his back and looked into his eyes. "You know what?" said Sonny, "I love her, for all her faults. I hardly know her, but I love her. Because if her being the way she is made you the empathetic, loving man that you are…how could I not be grateful?" Sonny leaned down, covering Will's mouth with his own. Sonny kissed him passionately. He felt that Will needed a distraction more than anything, since he couldn't solve the issue with his mother right then and there.

"You keep doing that, and we won't get any work done this morning," whispered Will.

Sonny shifted, straddling Will with his strong legs. "Change of plans. I don't want to work on business. I want to spend what's left of the morning…and the rest of the afternoon…making love to my boyfriend."

Will smiled and he entwined his hand in Sonny's. "I can get behind that plan."

Sonny grinned, and then he playfully pinned Will's hands on either side of Will's head and kissed him again. "Good," he whispered in between kisses, "because I've let you be the top for the last few weeks, but I'm in the mood for a change. I can be very dominant with the right partner."

Will blushed slightly. "Oh really?' he replied.

Sonny stared intently at him. "Will you let me fuck you?" he asked.

Will nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," he replied as he stared into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny leaned down and peppered kisses along Will's neck. He ran his hands across Will's bare skin and then he moved his hands to Will's waistband and helped him wiggle out of his sweats. Will's hard cock sprang out, and Will kicked the sweats aside.

"If you are going to fuck me, you're gonna need to get naked," laughed Will as he reached for the hem of Sonny's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Will's hands ran all over Sonny's naked skin before finding the clasp of Sonny's jeans and undoing it quickly.

Soon enough, Will had Sonny's jeans and boxers pushed down. As Sonny wiggled out of them, kicking them aside, he felt so much happiness he thought he might die from it.

He was the definition of versatile, taking a zen like pleasure in giving his lovers whatever they needed. But he'd always figured Will for a power bottom. He'd let Will take control at first because he was in that place, but Will's current enthusiasm about bottoming was something all together new. Of course, Sonny knew he wouldn't be Will's first top, but he pushed that thought out of his mind, at least beyond being confident that Will knew what to expect.

Sonny leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "I'm going to take good care of you."

Will responded with a moan, rubbing himself against Sonny. Sonny reached over into the nightstand where Will kept lube and condoms. He got what he needed with one hand, caressing Will's face with the other. He then put some lube on his fingers, and he reached down and expertly began to open Will up.

Will gasped and then moaned.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" asked Sonny gently.

"No," came Will's gasped reply, "it feels great."

Sonny grinned confidently. He handed Will a condom and the bottle of lube. "Put it on me," he ordered softly while he continued to work Will open.

Will shifted slightly so he could obey. First opening and rolling on the condom, and then massages lube onto Sonny. Sonny briefly closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. Then, he removed his fingers from Will and positioned himself at Will's opening.

"Oh god," said Will, spreading his legs wide.

"I'm going to go slow," said Sonny softy.

"Do it," said Will firmly, as he gripped Sonny's biceps.

Sonny pushed it, gently at first and then more forcefully. He leaned down and kissed each of Will's eyes and then his mouth. "Tell me when you're adjusted," he said.

Will nodded. After a few moments, Will started to move, and Sonny took the hint. He thrust hard and fast, angling to hit Will's prostate.

Will thrashed beneath him, moaning and groaning. Sonny reached down and began stroking Will's cock, and very quickly, Will was coming in his hand.

Sonny took a deep breath, and he kept thrusting until he came and came hard, nearly collapsing on top of Will.

"Oh god," grunted Will, "That was fantastic. Amazing. I can't even tell you…"

Sonny got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom, removing the condom and throwing it away before returning to Will and cleaning them both off.

Will then pulled Sonny into his arms and kissed him. "You know, with all my drama, I don't deserve you," whispered Will.

Sonny's heart constricted. It was true that Will's coming out journey had been difficult and dramatic, but had Will forgotten all the fun they had together? Even back when they were just friends.

Sonny kissed him on the top of the head. "You're worth every bit of drama," replied Sonny, "and just be patient. My family has its share of drama, too. You'll find out." Will started to look sad again. Sonny caressed his face. "I promise we'll deal with your mom together. I can't lie. It may take her awhile. But I do know she loves you, so I'm sure she'll come around."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon the next day, and Sonny and Will were in bed, and Sonny was giving Will a long, leisurely blowjob, swallowing Will's dick deep into his throat. Will moaned and pulled at Sonny's dark hair with his strong fingers.

"Oh god," moaned Will.

Sonny felt a burst of triumph. He intended to make Will come and come hard this way, and it appeared he would do so sooner rather than later. He bobbed his head up and down, working carefully.

Finally, Will shuddered and spilled hot liquid into Sonny's mouth. Sonny swallowed demurely, and he released Will, who was collapsed against his pillows, his body glistening with sweat, his face euphoric. Sonny stared, and he caressed him gently.

"That was terrific," gasped Will.

Sonny nodded. "I know," he laughed. "The sounds you were making clued me in."

Will swatted at him and laughed, and Sonny got up and brushed his teeth before getting back in bed.

"Tomorrow is back to school and back to work," said Sonny, kissing Will gently.

"I don't want to talk about that," said Will, who took his phone off the night stand and examined it.

Sonny meanwhile pulled the comforter over both of them to protect them from the chill. As cold as it was, the sun shone through the big window that overlooked the river.

"She's texted, like 14 times," said Will, clicking off the phone and tossing it aside.

Sonny hugged him closer. "You're going to have to talk to her eventually," he replied.

Will took a deep breath. "True. But not today."

Sonny sighed. "As I said, it'll be a challenge, but she'll come around…"

Will interrupted Sonny with a deep, long kiss in which their tongues danced gently. Finally, Will broke the kiss and grinned at Sonny. "This morning I said I wanted to spend another day with my boyfriend. Not my gayness mentor," he laughed. "I like my boyfriend better."

Sonny blushed. He did have a habit of lecturing Will. It was just that he had been so alone when he came out. He had wanted that loneliness to mean something in that he didn't want Will to feel so isolated. But lately, Will had been teasing him about the tone he would strike when he was being supportive.

"Sorry," said Sonny sheepishly.

"I'm not," said Will. "I love my gayness mentor. I just love my boyfriend more. He's more inclined to take advantage of me."

Sonny grinned. "And you know he loves taking advantage of you," he replied, gazing into Will's gorgeous eyes.

Will leaned up and kissed Sonny briefly. "Let me ask you something. And be honest. When were you first attracted to me?"

Sonny blushed again, and he turned away. "Remember, Will, you were presenting yourself as straight when we first met. And I try to not crush on straight guys."

"…and epically fail" laughed Will.

Sonny sighed. He remembered the previous summer, meeting Will and his friends. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Honestly," he said slowly, "I was surprised when I found out Gabi was your girlfriend."

"Oh? I set your gaydar off?" teased Will.

Sonny playfully pushed Will aside and sat up against the headboard. "Yes, you did. And I remember feeling really disappointed. Because you were so hot. I mean, Chad's easy on the eyes, too, but you are _beautiful_. But whatever I felt, I shut it down quick."

Will looked at him kind of sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I had been out then. I wish…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I just assumed you were straight. And every time there seemed to be something…not right between you and Gabi, I told myself it was wishful thinking. But when we were together…I'm not going to lie, I found you attractive."

Will giggled and playfully batted Sonny with a pillow, as if to emphasize their nakedness. "Really, that shocks me…"

Sonny leaned over and bit Will's shoulder softly and laughed. "I really believe that you can't truly be drawn to someone who isn't drawn to you. If a guy is straight, he's straight. So, I don't feel a spark. But I felt a spark with you, and I kept trying to put it out of my mind. I didn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Will smiled at him. "When was the first time, you knew you were into me?"

"The first time I was attracted or the first time I knew I had feelings for you?" asked Sonny as he entwined a hand into Will's. "There's a difference."

"Both," replied Will.

Sonny thought for a moment. "The first time I was attracted to you was when I ran into you at the beach that day shortly after we met. You weren't wearing your shirt, and damn you looked good." Sonny paused. "But the first time I realized I had feelings for you was…the night of the party when I was hanging out with Melanie, and I glanced over and I saw you with Gabi…and it hurt. I shouldn't have but it did…I mean, I sucked it up, but…the emotion shocked me, you know."

Will leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Like I said, I wish I had been out to myself then."

"Now you," said Sonny. "Tell me when you were first into me to me. And tell the truth…"

Will smiled. "It was different for me. I was still convinced I was straight, remember…"

"Denial is not just a river…"

"Tell me about it," laughed Will. "I was watching you play pool with Chad. And I noticed how well your shirt fit, and how ripped your arms are."

"Well, I'm sexy and I know it…" Sonny gave will a playful shove.

"But I knew I had feelings for you," continued Will, "the night I trashed Aunt Maggie's kitchen. Because as much as I wanted Gabi back, I wanted you to take me somewhere so you could console me alone. I wanted to cry in your arms, I guess."

Sonny put a hand on Will's face. "I felt so bad for you that night. I wanted so much to ease your pain."

Will nodded. "Just by being there, you did. But I was so scared. Gabi knew. She knew what I was, she just didn't say it."

Sonny sighed. "Well, it's all in the past."

Will nodded. "And everything you've said is true. It is better to be who you are than live a lie."

Sonny nodded. He couldn't believe it was only a few months earlier that he thought Will might never come out, and he certainly didn't think anything would happen between them. Sonny felt himself overwhelmed with affection for Will. He crawled over to him and covered his mouth in a deep kiss while holding his face.

"I love you," whispered Will.

"Right back at you," said Sonny.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny made his way through Horton Square, clutching his coffee in one hand and with his messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. He could see the doorway to Will's apartment, and he was so focused on getting there, he didn't notice Will's mother approaching from the side.

"Sonny…" she said sharply.

Sonny inhaled and he turned to face Sami. He almost shook his head at the sight of her. Even though he knew how young she had been when she had Will, he still would have taken her for Will's older sister had he not known better. She was giving him the same death stare she had the previous week at Will's apartment.

"Hello, Sami," he said.

"I haven't heard from Will. I've called. I've texted. I even rang his buzzer a few times."

Sonny sighed, glancing over at Will's door. "I know…and for what it's worth, I think he should call you. But he's not ready to talk."

Sami's face softened. "He's okay, isn't he?"

Sonny nodded. "He's more than okay. He's able to be true to himself for the first time in his life."

Sami shifted on her feet. "You must think I'm a fool, that I didn't know what was going on."

Sonny shook his head. "My parents were shocked. They had no clue whatsoever. Looking back, there were tons of signs they missed, but it took me coming out for them to see…look, Sami, I got my parents involved in PFLAG - parents and friends of lesbians and gays. It helped them. It could help you."

Sonny reached into his messenger bag and he pulled out one of the printed cards he got from the GLBTQ Center at the university. It had the center's website as well as phone numbers for PFLAG and a suicide hotline.

Sami took the card carefully and looked at it sadly.

"Are you in love with my son?" she asked, looking up.

Sonny met her gaze. "Yes," he replied simply.

She nodded. "Tell him to call me," she said.

"I will," said Sonny softy, "but I can't promise he'll listen. He's got a stubborn streak. He says he gets it from you."

She sort of smiled at that, and then she turned and walked away, putting the card in her purse as she went.

Sonny continued on, into Will's building and up the elevator. Will was sitting on the couch watching television when Sonny came in.

"Hi," he said gently smiling.

"I just ran into your Mom," said Sonny. "She wants you to call her."

Will's whole body stiffened and flopped back down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "No comment."

Sonny put his bag down, sipped his coffee and went to sit on the edge of the couch near Will. "You know," he said, "I've heard way worse reactions than hers. She was just in denial."

"Was she rude to you just now?" asked Will.

"Not really. She wasn't real friendly," replied Sonny, "but I was expecting worse. I gave her a PFLAG card and she took it."

Will sighed. "I don't want to face her."

Sonny put his coffee down, and he patted Will's leg affectionately. "You don't have to face her until you're ready, but I think she's in pain. She missed a key part of who you are, and I think she feels foolish."

Will turned around, he took Sonny's hand and pulled him into his arms. Will hugged him tight. "My dad wasn't surprised when I told him. He said the thought had occurred to him a few times, and that it didn't matter to him as long as I'm happy. He's worried, of course, but he _believed_ me."

Sonny breathed in the heady smell of Will, which half way intoxicated him. "My brother Alex refused to believe me. He said that homos acted a certain way, and that I didn't act that way so he couldn't accept it. It got uglier after that…but I hope I made him less of a jerk, eventually."

Will lifted his head and looked at Sonny. "Has he always been a jerk?"

Sonny sighed. "Don't tell my mom and dad I said this, but yeah. He's kind of a jackass. Likes to make things all about him."

Will appeared to think about this, but he said nothing. Sonny caressed his face, hoping that a hint that Sonny's family wasn't perfect might make Will feel better.

"So," said Will, "You want to go out for dinner or make something here."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Let's split the difference and order pizza."

"Good idea," replied Will.

* * *

><p>Much later, after an evening of pizza and old movies, Sonny lay on Will's bed naked, his cock hard and aching. He waited patiently as Will emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, looking amazing. Sonny's breath caught at the sight, and he smiled.<p>

Will took off his towel, revealing his erection, and tossed the towel aside. He strode over to the bed and crawled on top of Sonny, straddling him.

Sonny grinned at him as he leaned down and kissed Sonny, open mouthed and aggressive.

_Power bottom_, thought Sonny as he ran his hands through Will's hair.

But Sonny had other plans, he flipped Will off him, twisting him onto his stomach. He straddled Will, kissing the back of his neck. Sonny knew of Will's submissive tendencies, and while Sonny had been taking it slow, he didn't want to neglect Will's needs either. Besides, it exhilarated Sonny to be the dominant one.

"Oh…" whispered Will.

"You need to learn to let go sometimes, Will," whispered Sonny. "Let me take control."

Will inhaled a long, slow breath, and Sonny noticed him trembling. He gently ran his fingers over Will's neck and back.

"You trust me, right?" asked Sonny.

Will nodded. "Of course. You know I do."

Sonny leaned down and turned Will's face to his, kissing him gently. "Then let me take care of you," he whispered.

Sonny then moved to get a bottle of lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He opened the wrapper, and he swiftly put on the condom. Then, he lubed up his fingers.

"You know I'll always take good care of you," said Sonny, before leaning down and tonguing Will's opening.

"Oh my god," gasped Will.

Sonny suppressed a laugh, happy there were still things he could do that would shock Will. His fingers found Will's opening, and Sonny skillfully opened him. When Sonny sensed Will was ready, he positioned Will on his hands and knees.

Sonny entered him swiftly, almost forcefully, and Will groaned with pleasure. Will's cock was still hard, and Sonny grabbed it, giving him a few firm strokes.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you won't know what hit you," growled Sonny. "But you have to say you want it. Say it," ordered Sonny.

Will gasped. Sonny didn't move. He just waited.

"I…I…want you to make me come," said Will softly.

Sonny laughed, grabbing Will's cock and stroking him. Sonny started to move, and Will started to moan.

"You like taking my cock up your ass, don't you you little twink?" asked Sonny, remembering how long it took Will to admit the truth, even to himself.

"Oh god, yes," cried Will.

Sonny pulled Will upright, grabbing Will's chest and pulling him close. "Good," whispered Sonny into Will's ear, "because I love you too much to ever stop."

The words of love mixed with the kink undid Will, he shuddered, sobbed and moaned, coming hard. Sonny then began thrusting hard in earnest. It took what seemed like a very long, luxurious time, but he finally came. He groaned in Will's ear, clutching at him tightly.

"I love you," whispered Will as the euphoria overtook Sonny. He felt himself losing consciousness.

When Sonny came too, Will was cleaning him with a damp towel.

"How long was out?" asked Sonny, who was suddenly a little freaked out. He's never passed out during sex before.

Will brushed a stray hair from Sonny's face. "Just a couple of minutes. Not long at all."

Sonny blushed, though he was relieved.

Will leaned over and kissed him. "That was intense," he said.

"Sure was," replied Sonny, gazing into his eyes.

Will shook his head. "I still can't believe that people will hate us for loving each other this much."

Sonny pulled Will into his arms, kissing his temple. "Don't think about it. It's not worth it. Just think about us."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny and Will sat on the couch in the middle of Horton Square, drinking coffee and talking. It was early morning, and they had come out for a walk. Sonny was still wary of public displays of affection, but there were very sitting very close to one another.

Their eyes met. Sonny wanted to reach over and grab Will's hand, but he restrained himself. If they were at Common Grounds, he would do it, but they weren't.

"Will!" said a childish voice.

Will suddenly smiled broadly. "Hi Allie," he said.

A little blond girl ran forward and threw herself into Will's arms. Shortly thereafter, Will's father Lucas came along.

"Hi Dad," said Will.

Sonny smiled. "Hi Lucas," he said. He'd only met Will's father a few times, but Lucas knew about Sonny and Will's relationship and was supportive, if a bit awkward around Sonny.

"You remember Sonny, don't you Allie?" asked Will.

The little girl nodded shyly.

"Hi Allie," said Sonny.

Allie looked up at her daddy, and then she looked at Will. "Daddy says that Sonny is your boyfriend like Gabi used to be your girlfriend."

Will looked at his Dad, blushing slightly, and then back at Allie.

"…and I told her that sometimes boys have boyfriends and that's just fine. It's totally normal," said Lucas.

Allie shrugged. "So," said Sonny to Allie, "are you spending the weekend with your dad? Do you have any plans?"

Allie nodded. "Daddy is taking me for pizza tonight." She turned to Will. "Can you come?"

Will smiled, and he looked at Sonny. "Do you mind if I bring my boyfriend?"

Allie shook her head.

"Good, then it's settled. Let's meet here at six, then?" declared Lucas.

Will nodded, and then Lucas and Allie went on their way, headed toward the riverwalk.

Sonny glanced at Will, he reached over and put his hand over Will's. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said, "but I'm fine."

"You're dad was really cool about it. And kids are always cool, unless they're taught otherwise."

Will nodded. "I hope you don't mind that our Saturday night is going to be spent eating pizza with my little sister and my dad."

Sonny shook his head. It was too hokey to say, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather go. He was quiet as they walked back to Will's apartment.

* * *

><p>That night Will and Sonny sat across the table from Allie and Lucas, and they all dined on pizza. Lucas had chosen that same Italian restaurant where Sonny and Will had had their first official date, and Sonny could tell by a few of the furtive smiles Will threw at him that he remembered.<p>

Half way through dinner, Allie looked at Sonny. "Do you hold hands and kiss Will? Gabi and Will used to hold hands and kiss."

Will nearly spit out his coke, and Lucas shifted in his chair uncomfortably. But Sonny just smiled. Kids were nothing if not direct.

He leaned over. "Yes, I do," he replied, "but some people don't like it when boys have boyfriends and not girlfriends, so Will and I hold hands and kiss mostly when we're alone."

Allie thought about this for a second, "Why don't they like it?" she asked.

"Because they're jerks," said Lucas, "but luckily, we're not jerks. And most people aren't jerks."

Allie nodded and then went back to her pizza. The rest of dinner was spent talking about Common Grounds and Countess Wilhelmina and swapping Kiriakas stories with Lucas while Will talked cartoons with Allie. Sonny liked Lucas, and he was very glad that Lucas seemed to like him. After dinner, they all walked back through The Town Square. Allie had ice cream on her mind, and since it was getting warmer, Lucas had agreed.

Once they had all gotten what they wanted, they situated themselves on one of the big couches. Will and Allie talked earnestly about the relative merits of rocky road versus mint chocolate chip.

Sonny blushed when he watched them, and he hoped Lucas didn't notice. Will was so good and loving with his siblings. He was going to make a wonderful father someday, and even though they were both very young, Sonny couldn't help thinking of that picket fence that he'd always dreamed about.

Sonny smiled to himself, then he turned and he saw something that Will and Lucas didn't notice. Sami was on the other side of the square, staring at them all. Sonny expected her to approach them, maybe even confront them, but she didn't. She just stared.

Sonny's heart went out to her. He knew he couldn't make Will reconcile with her, but Sonny couldn't help wanting them to come together, if only to make Will happy.

"Well, I need to get Allie back home," said Lucas. "It's getting close to bedtime."

Allie pouted and made a protest, but she relented. "This was fun," said Lucas, who shook Sonny's hand before hugging Will goodbye.

"I love you, man," said Lucas.

"I love you, too," replied Will.

Will and Sonny then proceeded to walk toward Will's apartment. During that time, Will slipped his arm into Sonny's. This caused Sonny's heart to beat nervously, since he was still fearful of public displays. But he didn't pull away. He also noticed that Will's mother had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week was busy for both Will and Sonny, but they managed to find time to make lunch together and watch a movie on a rainy afternoon. They chose "My Beautiful Laundrette", which was a classic gay love story from the 80s.

Sonny sat on the couch, and Will lay with his head in Sonny's lap. Sonny ran his fingers absently through Will's hair as the credits rolled.

"Man, Daniel Day Lewis could act even when he was really young," said Sonny.

"He sure could," remarked Will.

"Next time," said Sonny, "We'll watch Rebel without a Cause. I so wanted to be James Dean when I was a freshman in high school."

Will looked up at him. "Really? I saw myself as Sal Mineo. Figured I'd be dead before graduation. Suicide by cop. You know, so you'd be free to pursue Natalie Wood."

Sonny smiled. "If I were the James Dean character. There would have been no pursuing of Natalie Wood…you know, there are rumors that Dean was having an affair the the director during the making of it."

Will shifted a little bit. "I didn't know that."

Sonny smiled down at him. "Isn't it great that we don't have to hide? That we don't have to pretend." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and kissed it.

"If it were a hundred years ago," replied Will, "we'd just be confirmed bachelor roommates."

Sonny started sucking Will's fingers one by one. "Only the bohemians and those who read Greek would know what was really going on," whispered Sonny.

Will smiled and turned over, and he got on to the floor and positioned himself between Sonny's legs, on his knees. Sonny's heart started to beat, and he started to become warm. Sonny leaned down and their mouth's met. They kissed opened mouth, with Sonny's tongue exploring Will's mouth. Sonny brought his hands up to Will's face, pulling him up a little bit.

They kissed and kissed, until Will gently pulled away, and he moved his hands toward Sonny's belt and undid it. He unzipped Sonny's jeans. Sonny bit his lip, and he raised his hips so Will could pull his pants and boxers down.

Sonny's hard cock sprang free. Will looked down, and he grabbed it firmly, starting to stroke. Sonny sighed with pleasure, privately amazed at how Will's skill's seemed to improve every time they had sex.

"You do realize you have a beautiful dick?" asked Will.

Sonny blushed. He'd been told this before, but he didn't mind that Will thought so, not at all.

"Good enough to eat," continued Will, as he began to lick underneath the tip.

The sensation was so powerful, Sonny's body jerked in response. Will continued for awhile, then he licked the shaft before taking the whole lot into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, using his hands as well.

Sonny threw his head back, closed his eyes and just gave himself over to the sensation.

Finally, Sonny felt tension start to build deep in his balls. He started to moan, and that just encouraged Will. Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair.

Finally, he came. His whole body trembled and jerked. Sonny groaned. Will swallowed, sitting up and smiling softly. He got to his feet and threw himself into Sonny's arms. Sonny was still weak and limp, but he held Will close.

"How am I going to pay you back for that?" whispered Sonny.

"I'll think of something," laughed Will.

Their mouths crashed together again, and they kissed long and deep. Sonny could feel Will's hard cock pressed against him. Sonny shifted and pushed Will back on the couch. Sonny leaned over and continued to kiss Will, while he quickly undid Will's jeans, pulled out his cock.

Sonny began to stroke and stroke hard. Will groaned and breathed into Sonny's mouth. Sonny decided to make him come, just like this. Sonny sat up slightly, and he locked eyes with Will. The moment proved so intimate, as Sonny continued to stroke, that Will blushed and turned away.

"Don't," whispered Sonny. "Let me look a you."

Will inhaled, and he slowly met Sonny's gaze. They stared into each other's eyes until Will started to tremble. He cried out, and he came with a slow shudder, closing his eyes.

"Very nice," said Sonny.

Sonny let Will recover for awhile, and then they went in the bedroom to clean up a bit. Will looked at his phone, and he sighed.

"It's my mom, again," he said. "She found out about our family outing from Allie, and she says that Johnny and Sidney want to meet you, too."

Sonny smiled, but Will rolled his eyes. "You know she's just being competitive with my dad. This has nothing to do with legitimately accepting me - or us."

Sonny stepped forward and he put his hands on Will's hips. "Maybe not, but it's a start. But maybe you should talk to her alone first."

Will sighed. He stared at his phone.

"Only if you're ready," continued Sonny.

Will swallowed. "You know," he said, "I miss her. For a lot of my childhood, I was all she had. She alienated everyone else…" Will took a deep breath and started to text. When he had pressed send, he put the phone down. "I asked her to meet me for coffee this afternoon, if she has time."

Sonny pulled Will close. "She has time. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Will was in the town square. Spring weather was upon them, and he didn't even have his coat. He watched as his mom approached and sat down.<p>

"How are you?" she asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Allie says you had fun with Lucas the other night," sad Sami, her eyes on her own coffee."

"Sonny was there, too," replied Will.

She nodded. "You must think I'm awful for not knowing. I was reading online, and so many mothers say they knew when their kids were little, but I didn't…"

Will shook his head. "You were way too young," he sighed. "And it's okay. Dad barely had a clue."

Sami nodded. "When did you know?" she asked.

"I've had feelings I didn't understand for as long as I can remember," said Will. "It's not that I didn't like girls, but just as friends. I thought that was romantic love. I told myself that, but deep down I knew the truth. And when Gabi and I…I couldn't hide the truth from her."

Sami looked at him. "So that's when you took up with Sonny?"

Will shook his head. "He was just a friend at first. He recognized what was going on and was there for me, but we…we fell in love later."

Sami sighed, and she couldn't look him in the eye. "It was a shock to find out that way, and I'm sorry that I reacted badly. I should have…"

Will shook his head. "It's okay. I should have told you rather than let you find me with me eating breakfast with my boyfriend."

"He seems very nice," replied Sami, still not looking at him.

"Nicer than I deserve," replied Will, thinking of everything he had done while working for EJ.

"That's not true," said Sami.

Will smiled softly. "So, do you really want to take the kids out with Sonny and me? You don't have to just to keep up with Dad."

Sami shook her head. "I can't pretend this won't be an adjustment. It's not the life I envisioned for you, but if it's who you are, then it's what I want for you."

"I expect you to treat Sonny with same respect you treated Gabi," said Will. "The same." He had told her this once before, but he felt he needed to say it again.

She nodded, unenthusiastically.

Will downed the last drops of his coffee, and he stood up. His mom looked like she was going to say something, but Will just walked away. "I'll call later," he said.


	9. Epilogue

It wasn't that late when Sonny and Will arrived back at his apartment, given how young Will's siblings were. The dinner, at The Brady Pub, had been pleasant, with Sami trying really hard to be accepting and putting her foot in her mouth more than once. She asked them questions like which one of them pays when they go out and which one of them drives.

_"We split the bills," Sonny had replied to the first question. "It depends on whose car it is," he had responded to the second. _

Will shut the door and locked it. He took Sonny's jacket, and he took off his own and hung them in the closet.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I doubt she'll be marching with me at Pride this year."

Sonny grinned. "You might be surprised," replied Sonny. "She may not get you yet, but she seems to want to in her way. Besides, my mom will have her at PFLAG meeting in no time."

Will came over to Sonny, and he kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Sami kept peppering you with questions."

"She thinks I seduced you," laughed Sonny. "I didn't have the heart to tell her it was the other way around."

"I'll tell her when the kids aren't around," replied Will, putting his arms around Sonny's neck.

Sonny locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Both your parents are trying. They won't be perfect though this, but neither will you."

"Hey," replied Will with a smirk, "it's my gayness mentor come out to play."

Sonny leaned over and bit Will's neck, playfully. "Your gayness mentor isn't the one interested in playing."

"Mmmmm…" said Will. "I like the sound of that."

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and led him to the bedroom. Things were looking up, and he knew good things were ahead.

*fin*


End file.
